


况逢一朵花新

by luojia538



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luojia538/pseuds/luojia538





	1. Chapter 1

2.

寅时刚过。

谢澜星说去熬药就是真的去熬药。

他收拾了一下药台，从柜子里取了药材出来称好，再倒进药炉里煎。

小石炉慢火要煎几个时辰，谢澜星不打算再睡，索性回屋换了身衣服，重新回到药园看火。直到指尖被烫了一下才发现有个伤口，也不知是不是方才被小镰刀割了口子，怪不得刚刚摸到捣药杵上有些发疼，他也不在意，继续开开心心的守着药炉。

屋内重归平静。

闻屿艰难地坐起身，试着调和体内乱窜的真气，却冷汗不止。

帷帐边的庞然大物又开始焦急地呜呜低吟。

他这才注意到一旁的惊蛰。

“……”

虚体的神兽踱步到他面前，委屈地把爪子搭在他的被子上，却没让他感受到任何重量。

闻屿皱了皱眉，“还能化形吗。”

惊蛰晃了晃大脑袋，又点点头，呜呜呜地蹭着他。

他抬起手贴着它的额心，仅在顷刻间，无力的手重新落到软被上，闻屿虚弱地咳起来。

再睁眼，巨大的虚影已然消失，取而代之的是正吃力地用两只前爪攀在床沿想要登上床的幼兽。

“……”上古卷轴里画的幼年体的你可不是这样的。

这一战，到底还是让他损失惨重了。闻屿这么想着，又疲惫地靠在床头昏睡过去。

惊蛰蹭到他手边嗷嗷叫着，确认他只是睡着了，才用尾巴圈着他的手腕安分趴下。

闻屿少见的睡得安稳。

屋外像是傍晚，雕花窗染上了日落黄。

身上的衣襟和昨夜有些不同，看样子又换了一次新药。

他睡了多久，在那之前……惊蛰，惊蛰呢？！

闻屿强撑着下床打开门，他站不太稳，高大的身躯撞在门边，碰出不小的动静，惊动了在前边的袖珍草药园里玩闹的一人一兽。

“你醒了！”谢澜星抱起正张着嘴试图把花骨朵吃掉的小惊蛰跑到他面前，弯着眼睛很是高兴，“怎么自己下床啦，我再给你看看伤口。”

惊蛰也学谢澜星，嗷嗷嗷的欢呼，从他怀里跃到闻屿肩上。

谢澜星半扶着让他坐到椅子上，随即见他提起顽皮幼兽的后颈，脸上看不出阴晴的样子。

“你别怕，这是早上茯苓在药园子里发现的小雪豹，草饼很乖，不会挠人。”

闻屿看看它四肢瞎挣扎了几下，眨着眼跟自己装无辜。

“……草饼？”经历过沧海桑田的上古神兽丢掉庄重还真是毫无包袱。

“因为它喜欢我做的草饼，就把这个名字给它了，”谢澜星给他看完脉象，正要解开他衣襟的手一顿，“我……”

明明在他昏迷时解过无数次，这下倒觉得不方便了。

闻屿看出他的犹豫，盯着他红红的耳朵尖明知故问：“怎么？”

“冒犯了……”家教良好的小公子选了个完美的答案。

闻屿弯了下嘴角，把惊蛰放到桌上，大大方方地拉开衣襟，又把他的手拉过来，正好拢在手心，“还有哪儿没看过，谢大夫也一并帮我看了吧。”

小公子彻底红了脸，旋即认真地为他的调侃解释道：“其实我不是大夫……”

虽然因为脸皮薄而不敢仔细盯着他的上身看，但目光扫过的地方还是让他有些吃惊：“你真厉害！只过了一个晚上就好了这么多！”

闻屿看着他瞬间亮起来的眼睛，失笑道：“谢公子医术高明。”

“才不是，”谢澜星也笑了，摸着桌上的茶壶为他倒水，“叫我澜星便好，说起来，还不知你如何称呼？”

闻屿摩挲着他递来的茶杯，同他对视了一会儿，淡淡开口：“闻屿。”

小公子跟着他念了一遍名字，娇软的口音听得闻屿心里微痒，心尖似被人轻轻捏在手里。

他默不作声地看了一眼在桌上惊得尾巴都从怀里掉出来的幼兽，才移开视线，为小公子解惑：“世事不闻，甘为洲屿。”

“闻屿。”原来是这个名字。

闻屿不知道怎么会有人把他这两个字念得如同把自己视若珍宝。

他有些怔神。

谢澜星又叫他，像是知道了名字就是很熟的样子，“你家在哪里？我在京城未听过此姓氏，这里是洛王府，需不需要我差人帮你向家人报个音讯。”

闻屿神色依旧，坦诚地望进小公子清澈的眼底，“我没有家人。”

谢澜星一时有些无措，眼里盛满了歉意，“对不起……”

“都过去了。”

闻屿无意多说，扯开话题，“我昏迷了多久，在何处被救回？”

小公子便耐心地同他说了一会儿话。暮色渐落，连翘咋咋呼呼的声音传来：“公子！公子！大公子从西北差人寄给您的草药到了！”

闻屿看他，谢澜星回以一笑，“闻屿，给你的草药到了。”

他站起来把闻屿扶回床上，让打起小呼噜的雪豹陪着他，“你先躺一会儿，我过去看看，顺便让茯苓给你准备药膳和热水。”

谢澜星一走，惊蛰便睁开眼，乖巧地趴在被子上看着闻屿。

从方才短短的对话中闻屿获取了所有想要的信息。

唯一不得解的是，他和惊蛰伤得如此之重，神界竟无一兵一卒来寻。他重创十方战神，必定还有其他上神奉命缉他。

是就此放他一马，还是，根本找不到。

从他昏迷后到现在，一人一兽的气息从未刻意掩盖过，纵使惊蛰回复不到原形态，上古神兽在凡间出现，神界不会坐视不管，何以他们能在此地安然地休养了半月。

“你说呢。”闻屿慢慢坐起身，揪住他雪白的耳朵。

惊蛰痛得喵喵叫。

“……”人类说你是雪豹，学什么猫叫。

它在软被上拍着前爪抗议。

闻屿不理会，它自己消气了，端坐于前，额心现出白光，刺得闻屿也不能直视，不多时，雪白的幼兽嘴里叼着一根黑金扇骨放到他手边。

他的折扇……十二根扇骨，如今仅剩这一根。

3.

闻屿看了一眼，把惊蛰揽过来，一下一下梳着毛。

“这洛王府一定另有乾坤，不论神界能不能找来，过段时间，再登九重天。”

“嗷――”

晚膳是谢澜星亲自送来的。

他让闻屿坐着，小口小口喂着流食。

“里面加了什么。”闻屿问。

“太子参，治病后虚弱的，你再多吃几日，定能恢复得很好，”谢澜星欣慰地看他吃掉最后一口，把惊蛰抱进怀里开始哄它喝羊奶，“乖乖的。”

闻屿见他头也不抬，凉凉地瞥了一眼某只紧抱奶壶的饿死鬼，“把它放地上就行，它自己会喝的。”

“你是不是惹闻屿哥哥生气了，他不想让我管你了，”谢澜星帮它扶着奶壶，又用手指摸着他脑袋上的斑纹，“它还这么小，不知道是从哪里跑来的呢。”

大概闻屿也没有意识到自己笑了。

所谓晚来风寒，两三事，情渐渐渐渐。

惊蛰饱餐一顿，在谢澜星怀里伸了伸懒腰，前肢抱着他的手亲昵地蹭，蹭到一半，突然感受到主人投来的视线，于是僵硬地放下爪子，迅速从谢澜星身上爬下来跑路了。

谢澜星拍拍衣服，过来给闻屿弄被子。

于是一只手被温暖的大掌轻轻覆着，对方低沉的声音带着淡淡的笑意，“闻屿哥哥？”

被调侃的小公子立刻就红了脸，手却没有立刻抽出来。

“我，我去让连翘给你备热水沐浴。”

“你帮我，嗯？”

他话说的很轻，却又带了几分不容拒绝的霸道，谢澜星便也乖乖点头。

……

连翘往他的浴桶里加温水中和的时候，谢澜星正在院子里摘草药准备给他做药浴。

“连翘，”闻屿低头转着手上那根黑金扇骨，不经意似的问他，“你们公子，是不是常把病人带回家细心照顾。”

“我们公子是遇到过不少伤患病者，但大多数都是流亡的百姓，拖家带口的，公子不能将他们都养在府上，只能给他们看病开药，若是有妇女幼儿，便多给一些银两，有些是实在无力回天的，公子也会吩咐我们送些衣物草席，说起来，至今带回府里养伤只有您。”

连翘也算比谢澜星大不了几岁，大概是侍候谢澜星没那么多规矩约束，不似一般府邸里的下人那般唯唯诺诺，开朗是好事，但话匣子打开就收不住。

“您能好起来，我们公子可高兴了，最开始照顾您的时候，我们公子几天几夜没敢合眼，不是跟着洛王进宫去向御医请教，便是守着药炉翻看医书，那会儿，我，我和茯苓都以为您醒不来了。”

说完，连翘自己倒不好意思地笑了。

“还有，因为您醒了，所以公子安排了侍卫夜巡，晚上您若是有事，可以唤人。”

“无妨，多谢。”闻屿目光转向门外在药园里弯着腰割草药的小公子，一直没有移开。

浴桶里只盛了一半的水，恰好没过闻屿腰部。

连翘退下，闻屿才脱了上衣，谢澜星把方巾弄湿，小心翼翼地帮他擦背。

湿薄的方巾碰着温热的躯体，仿佛他的手也跟着闻屿的皮肤变得越来越烫。

终于，闻屿睁开眼，用搭在浴桶边的手握住他的指尖，“澜星。”

“嗯……？”小公子好半天才找回自己的意识。

听他应得软黏的一声，闻屿也是一怔，而后抓着他的手顺着自己的胸膛缓慢向下。

小公子没有拒绝，没有挣开，听话的由他牵着手，眼里像覆了一层水汽，懵懂得闻屿突然有些不舍。

最终，他也只是让谢澜星的手碰到漫过小腹的水就放开了。

“澜星，水要凉了，我可以起来了吗。”

谢澜星眨眨眼，羞赧着给他跑去拿衣物。等扶着他快到床上时，却一个重心不稳往前摔，闻屿手快抱着他，两人交叠着倒在床上。

他们靠得太近了，鼻息也要交缠在一起那么近。谢澜星看进他眼里，被那双幽黑的眼睛上一闪而过的紫光勾去了思绪，一时竟忘了起身。

温热的手掌仍揽在谢澜星腰上，放眼京城也是身长玉立的小公子第一次发现在这个高大的男人怀里与儿时被父亲或是兄长拥抱时的感觉全然不同。

身下的躯体哪怕只是重伤初愈也是血液蓬勃的，充满了力量感的，甚至……让人不想离开的。

谢澜星像要陷进那一片暗紫深空里。但他也切切实实感受到自己身体将要变化的地方，于是赶在失礼前，慢慢从闻屿身上下来了。

闻屿放开他，自己坐了起来。

肩头的伤又在渗血，他只是几不可察的皱了皱眉，小公子却紧张无措起来，慌忙想去找纱布。

“对，对不起，是不是很疼，我，我以前不是这样毛躁的……”

“没事，我没事，”闻屿将他拉回自己身前站好，“不怪你，你做的很好。”

谢澜星面有愧色，什么话也说不出来。

“澜星。”他叫他。

“恐怕还要在府上再劳烦你照顾一段时间。”

――


	2. Chapter 2

4.

入夜。

惊蛰引开提灯的侍卫，闻屿才得以真正探清整个洛王府全貌。

药园算是谢澜星的私人领地，出了药园，旁边才是他住的卧房，窗外还养了好些名贵的花草。再就是隔着观月湖的亭台，大概就是连翘提过的洛王夫人吃斋念佛的地方。

闻屿特意去走了一圈，那佛堂不大，看不出特别之处，但佛气却比多数寺庙更盛。他这才惊觉，整座洛王府都隐隐笼罩在这佛气之下，难怪此处一片宁和。

惊蛰甩开侍卫跑来，一人一兽对视一眼便了然。

无非是这佛气恰好掩盖了他们身上的气息。

惊蛰懒洋洋地伸展了一下四肢，跟在闻屿后面回屋，却不想他径直溜进了别人的卧房。

“……”

闻屿不想吵醒他，但还是忍不住碰了一下他挂着笑意的唇角。

没有烦心事便好。

他刚刚第一次进来的时候才帮他盖好被子，现在倒好，这人直接把被子抱在怀里了。

蚕丝被被他卷进怀里时也顺带扯动了他的上衣，于是白皙的肚皮露出来，闻屿盯着看了一会儿，十分不正人君子的上手摸了一下。

好软。

闻屿玩够了，也知道该止于此，帮他把衣服下摆整好便回房。

他不知道的是，在他离开后没多久，谢澜星开始了无意识的梦呓。

第二天早晨，在情事上单纯如白纸的小公子看着亵裤里的湿黏之物，再回想昨夜的梦，浑身羞红如醉虾。

……

到了时辰茯苓送饭过来，惊蛰除了在谢澜星面前撒娇耍宝，对其他人还是带着神兽的脾性。茯苓见它不肯吃，也学着谢澜星把它抱在怀里，还得边哄边喂，“公子出门去啦，一会儿就回来，你别闹脾气不吃东西呀。”

谢澜星刚回，还是连翘的声音先穿墙过。

两人先后进来，连翘还是那副没心没肺样，谢澜星却在和一道淡淡的视线对上时，迅速别开了眼。

闻屿靠在门边，手里握着一卷医书。

惊蛰从茯苓怀里跳下，直往谢澜星身上扑。谢澜星接住它抱起来，学它平时那般贴着它的脸蹭。

下一秒它就被一只手提着后颈悬空吊着。

“它刚从地上跑过，爪子脏。”闻屿瞥它一眼，任它四肢梗在半空挣扎。

“……”圆眼的小雪豹疑似翻了个白眼。

“没事，反正我的衣服本来也脏了。”谢澜星把它放到地上，雪白的身影噌一下跑回房生闷气去了。

“澜星，过来。”闻屿把书放回架上，让茯苓打来温水，坐下来耐心地给他擦手。

“你怎么知道……”我的手伤了。

城北的破庙里收留了许多流离失所孤苦无依的难民，他握着大木勺舀了一早上的粥，自己都没发现手心磨破了。

“刚才碰到它的毛的时候疼不疼，”闻屿给他热敷了一下，又从他常用的药柜里取了药膏细细帮他抹上，“我没用错吧。”

谢澜星摇摇头，才说：“其实不疼的。”

闻屿顺带帮他揉了下手腕，“怎么红了这么大一块儿，破皮了还不疼，早上去哪儿了。”

没等他开口，连翘就喊道：“公子带人去城北施粥了！”

谢澜星点头，语气间有些气馁，“城北聚集的难民越来越多了，再这样下去，他们会被赶出京城的。”

闻屿放下膏药，笑着用单指勾起他的下巴挠了挠，“澜星，你已经做得够好了。”

于是有人红着脸落荒而逃，有人眯着眼心情愉悦。

落荒而逃回到屋里的人蹲在门背后摸着心口平复，虽然嘴里嘟囔着“怎么这样……”，却找不出一丝真正的责怪之意。

然而，几个时辰后小公子的内心已经变成了“怎么这样！”。

被热水浇过肩头的时候谢澜星整个人还处于如梦状态。

他说，“你也别碰水了，也让我帮你一回，算是报答了。”

谢澜星便想不出拒绝的话。

为了防止沾水，他两只涂了药的手掌已经被闻屿用干净的棉布条裹了起来，分别搭在木桶边，看起来傻兮兮的，像在跟别人讨要抱抱。

闻屿自然不会笑话他，他动作很缓，还时不时问“水够不够暖，要不要添些热水。”

谢澜星脑袋歪在一边，靠在自己的左臂上，听话地任闻屿拨弄他的头发，心里却在暗暗比较，当初自己帮他洗的时候他坐在浴桶里也是这样忐忑不自在的吗，不是，他看起来很是自若，甚至自己才是笨手笨脚的那个。

想起这些丢脸事来小公子默默在心里叹了口气，都怪那个梦。

乌亮的发和白皙的背都是美的，是让闻屿想要格外小心对待的。

繁复的工序做完，最后他直接把人从浴桶里抱了出来。

谢澜星吓了一跳，他被放在床上，闻屿衣服也不给他找一件，就先开始拆他手上的布条。

“要穿衣服。”他小声提醒。

闻屿取来新衣服，小公子转了个身背对着他。

“你别看……”

闻屿盯了一会儿他的屁股蛋儿，人也凑近了一些，而后单膝跪在床上，抓过一旁的绢布帮他擦头发，“怎么只得你看我，不准我看你。”

谢澜星用手指戳着面前的被子，穿好了衣服似乎就理直气壮一些，“就不让你看。”

于是才稍稍硬气了一点儿的人下一秒就被压在了枕头上。

“澜星。”

“嗯？”

谢澜星的眼睛是漂亮的，俯视的角度看起来更勾人。闻屿和他对视了一会儿，把手覆在他的双目上，黑长的发丝间水汽消散，小公子酣然入梦。

“睡吧。”

闻屿帮他盖好被子，取走了他换下的亵衣。

5.

浴桶里的水把地面打湿了一大片。

他明明已经沐浴过了，为什么还……不，不是，为什么闻屿也在。

谢澜星凑过去想问，却不由自主地抱住了闻屿的脖子。

闻屿睁开眼，眼神已不似初见时的冰冷，反是带着纵容。他揽着谢澜星的腰让他坐在腿上，一手掐着他的下巴吻他。

嘴里扯出的银丝掉进水里，谢澜星起了反应，他知道自己该停下，可是身体却不受控制地贴近他。

他毫无章法地亲着闻屿的眉骨，鼻梁，唇角，好像这样就能缓解一些身体的怪异感。

他拉着闻屿的手向下，他知道他的手最能让人舒服了。朦胧间他感觉到闻屿笑了，谢澜星捂住他的嘴，凶巴巴的，“不许笑。”

闻屿舔了一下他的掌心，一只手圈着他的下身揉弄。

他脸红得要滴血了，不安分地在闻屿身上扭腰水有些凉了，闻屿用手托着他的屁股把人抱起来，离床边还有段距离，刚出水的冷意让谢澜星把面前的热源抱得更紧，屁股被对方趁机捏来捏去他也无暇顾及了。

闻屿把他放在床上，越过他去翻床头柜的膏药，谢澜星抱住他的腰身，他听见自己说：“里面没有可以这么用的。”

于是再一眨眼他就被压进了被子里。

粗胀的东西顶进来的时候他尾椎骨一酥，奇怪的声音也从嘴里冒出来。

再后来系好的帷帐随着冲撞的动作散落，他的软被被弄得不成样子。

……

谢澜星感觉到了前所未有的沮丧。

他对自己救回来的人产生了不该有的绮念。

闻屿知道了会疏远讨厌自己吗。

今天可不能再见他了。谢澜星这么想着。

他一起床就跟着老夫人去佛堂待了一天，老老实实地把自己前两夜的大胆肆意吐露给佛像，虔诚悔过。

可是当他回到房里，一闭眼便能想起那个高大的身影，宽厚的肩膀上有快要愈合的伤口，被温暖干燥的大掌抚过的感觉也清晰起来。

他想他了。

即使心里已经念叨了一整天这个名字。

谢澜星在黑暗中呆坐了一会儿，还是忍不住去了药园。

闻屿就站在小窗前，摸着手里的黑金扇骨不知在想什么，见他过来便收进袖口。

“手好了？”

“嗯。”谢澜星主动把手递到他眼前。

闻屿右手背到身后暗自捏了个诀，在他手心里放了个毛毡兔子。

谢澜星捧到眼前仔细看，整个人都很兴奋，“它它它太可爱啦！”

闻屿朝趴在竹椅上舔爪子的小雪豹看了一眼，“你今天去做什么了，它吃掉你一朵花，被我捋下来的毛正好没什么用。”

谢澜星顾不上被吃掉的花，更顾不上同情掉毛小豹，刚刚有了点儿精神又全都垮了，“我去佛堂了。”

“嗯？”闻屿不明所以。

谢澜星垂下眼眸，“我做了不好的事，要忏悔的。”

可是一只温暖的手按住了他的脑袋。

“你不会做不好的事。”

闻屿的声音很冷，却能让谢澜星心里涨满暖意，他眼眶也湿了，又想得寸进尺，想要更多的救赎。

这样的宽慰会让人上瘾。

“那你以后不要讨厌我，好不好……”

他可真卑鄙，对他怀着这样变态的感情，却又向他索要背德感的缓解药。

于是他听到闻屿说：“澜星比兔子还可爱，我为什么会讨厌。”

就这一个回答，谢澜星觉得世间找不出比闻屿更好的人了。

他不想忏悔了，他喜欢的人就站在这里，他就是要天天来见。

谢澜星什么美玉珠宝没见过，可是他就是没遇上过这么想捧在心尖的小兔。

甚至连睡觉都要放在枕边那么宝贝着。

他躺在床上闭眼将眠，没一会儿又睁开，侧过身去看他的小兔。

我真的比小兔还可爱吗？

――


	3. 6

6.

有人一夜甜梦，有人静坐半宿。

谢澜星走后，闻屿开始坐下静气养神。

自醒来后，他的伤口愈合得极快。这必然不是凡间草药所能治的，十方战神的剑气所伤也绝不是他能自愈的。

疑惑不得解，只能静观其变。

他的元气复原了大半，夜间更适合灵力在体内流转。

四方的庭院里草木俱寂，男人一袭黑衣闭目其间，白毛黑斑的神兽守于一旁。半晌，墨黑的衣角无风翻动，草药地里被小木栏围起来草药花枝齐齐抽枝生长，埋在土里的种子也生根发芽。万物有灵，且在小小的院子里完成了一个生命的周期。

……

“闻屿――”谢澜星惊呼一声，又立刻捂住嘴巴，生怕自己打扰他。

闻屿开了门，谢澜星正蹲在一盆花面前，他一转头，眼里像是冒了泪花，两只手紧紧放在膝盖上。

“……”

和预想中不太一样。

“怎么了？”

“这株芍药，芍药开，开了……”谢澜星激动得不行，“她，她好漂亮！”

“这么喜欢。”

谢澜星点点头，“这是重瓣芍药！可以入药的，我养了好久，她从来没开过，是少见的！”

“嗯。”

谢澜星又蹲着看了一会儿，把花盆转了个方向方便芍药吸收日光。

他一下感觉腿麻了，没能立刻站起来，只好继续转过头看闻屿。

“我待会儿收完园子里的草药就要去未辰山采新的，你帮我照看一下她哦。”

他仰着一张白净的小脸，手还乖乖的搭在膝盖上。

闻屿却在想，他还用这样的眼神求过谁。

他没有立刻答应，反问道：“怎么又要去。”

谢澜星站起来，身子没稳住，被闻屿轻轻一揽，像被抱进怀里。

“没……不是又要去，我上次去就是把你带回来的那天，已经好久没去了……医书上的好多草药也还没找到呢。”

“我陪你去。”

于是没有准备好便出门的结果就是遇上大雨无法前行。

未辰山上有许多天然的山洞，闻屿选了个近的带他躲进去。

谢澜星连忙把药箧放到一边，拿出怀里的丝巾给闻屿擦脸。他身上一点没湿，倒是闻屿，脸上都还有水迹。

“对不起，都怪我考虑不周，你才刚好了一点儿，我不该带你上山的。”

“怎么能怪你，世上有几人有预知晴雨的能耐。”

闻屿用周围的枯枝叶生了火，两人坐在火堆后驱寒。

谢澜星往他身边挪了一点儿，把药箧打开给他看，“这是草乌，驱寒的，回去之后煎给你喝。”

闻屿“嗯”了一声，继续听他说。

“这是鹿衔草，止咳止血的。之前也给你喝过噢。”

“这个呢。”

“这是款冬花，润肺下气的。”

“还有，对月草，可以解毒通筋。”

他继续说着，浑然不觉闻屿正盯着他白嫩的耳根看。

山雨来的猛烈去得也快，谢澜星教他认完了刚采的草药便停了。

闻屿帮他提着药箧，两人重新出发。

寻至溪涧处，谢澜星把刚摘的小花放进流水里。

“这里就是我和连翘发现你的地方。”

“我当时是什么样的？”

“你当时伤得很重。”谢澜星小声地说。

闻屿笑了笑，“还有呢。”

“你一直抓着我的手腕，很防备的样――子。”

他不曾想闻屿已经离他这么近，侧过脸两人便险些要碰到一块儿。

闻屿抓着他的两只手腕轻轻地捏，“是不是被我抓疼了，我给澜星揉揉。”

“早，早就不疼了。”

“澜星。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你救了我。”

“干嘛说谢呀……”

谢澜星有点小小的沮丧，因为闻屿的话让他觉得很生分，又像是做了什么决定，听起来像要告别。

一想到这个他就更难过了。

于是他挣开了闻屿的手，沿着小溪走了一小段，弯下腰看水里的小鱼小虾。

闻屿不知道他怎么突然情绪低落，一时间感叹了一下少年心难猜。

他手指微动，几尾色彩斑斓的鱼从溪流中跃出。

“澜星。”

它们在给你跳舞。

谢澜星抬头，惊讶之余却不敢开口，生怕把鱼吓跑。

等闻屿走到他身边，谢澜星才抓着他的手，凑到他耳边小声又激动地说：“神仙小鱼！”

“澜星怎知是神仙小鱼，若是妖呢，魔呢。”闻屿反握住他的手，和他顺着水流走，小鱼也一路跟着。

“是神是仙，是魔是妖有什么区别呢，对凡人来说，不过浮云尔尔。”谢澜星晃着被他握住的手，脚步很是轻快，“你说呢？”

闻屿心里微动，勾着唇角看他，“是，澜星说得对。”

到了山脚的岔路，他们与溪流不同道，小鱼离开，闻屿却没有放开他的手。

谢澜星走得慢，他不想回家，他想和闻屿一直牵手。

闻屿也慢下脚步，月光洒下来的时候，他们才进了城关。

洛王府的马车已经等候多时。谢澜星走累了，上马车的时候差点让小台阶绊了一下，闻屿扶着他，一进去就让他靠在自己肩上休息。

马车稳稳地走在街上，谢澜星很快就在他肩头睡着了，闻屿怕他不舒服，改为把他抱在怀里。

“闻屿……”

谢澜星睡得迷迷糊糊也能感觉到被人抱着，他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，闻屿只听清了一句。

“你真好。”

闻屿没有做声，只是低头看他的睡颜。

我想扯开你的衣服，想进入你，想在这繁华长街上把你弄哭。

这样也好吗。

――


	4. 7

7.

谢澜星醒来的时候闻屿还没从他房里离开。

他身上很清爽，白天的衣服已经被换掉了。

闻屿听到动静，收了手里的东西过来看他。

“醒了？饿不饿？”

谢澜星摇摇头，又摸了一下肚子，跟他说：“有一点儿。”

他醒来能见到闻屿在这里就很高兴了，口腹之欲自然是要被抛在脑后的。

闻屿给他披了件外袍，“食盒储温，还是想吃别的？”

“就吃这个吧。”

谢澜星揉揉眼睛，确认不是在梦里，于是红着耳朵问：“你一直在这里吗？”

“嗯。”

谢澜星心里开着小花。

“那，那你不累么，你可以，可以跟我一块儿……躺一会儿的。”

“当初澜星能守着我几天几夜不合眼，我不过在这里等你几个时辰，何以言累。”

“你，你知道了啊……定是连翘又多说了。”小公子苦恼似的皱了皱眉。

闻屿笑了，“若有下回再跟澜星一起躺着。”

看得谢澜星脸红心跳。

“那，那明天晚上的花朝节灯会，你要不要跟我一起去看。”

他紧张得在被子下绷着脚尖，怕他不答应，又跟他解释：“会很热闹的，我带你去吃圆子，还有……皮影戏也很好看的。”

闻屿揉了揉他的脑袋，“我没去过，澜星与我同去，或许会觉得很无趣。”

谢澜星睁大眼睛，想到他说过没有家人，一下就心疼起来。

他掀开被子凑到闻屿面前，想伸手抱他又不敢，就很认真地对他说，“才不会，我最喜欢跟你一起了。”

喜欢到连梦里也都是你了。

花朝节的白日是属于姑娘们的。

花市从早晨开始便熙熙攘攘，平日里见得到见不到的名贵花都有。运河像条血液流通的管道，大江南北的稀缺品种在这里交易，不管娇弱的花儿适不适水土。

谢澜星给闻屿送了一盆兰花。他藏了私心，不告诉他花朝节送花只能送给心上人。

闻屿把兰花和谢澜星最宝贝的重瓣芍药摆在一起。

“好不好看？你喜欢吗？”谢澜星手肘撑在栏杆上，两手托着脸看他。

闻屿点头，问他，“为什么是兰花。”

“我觉得你像，”谢澜星又很紧张，“你是不是不太喜欢，那你告诉我你喜欢什么嘛。”

两人之间就隔了一个栏杆，谢澜星毫无戒心地仰着漂亮的脸蛋看他，闻屿目光微动，曲指刮了一下他的鼻尖，“我喜欢，人间富贵花。”

月上柳梢时人潮也没有半点儿要退的迹象。不似白天的锣鼓喧天，多的是情人间的窃窃私语。

闻屿不是不知道这样的人间节庆，他的夫君和娘亲便是在这样的场合相遇，这恰是他们种下因得苦果的起点。

他向来不感兴趣，甚至内心深处有些抵触。

可是当谢澜星带着他穿梭其间，给他买新蒸的糖糕和看起来毫无用处的小玩意儿，眨着一双杏眼央求他尝一口刚买的酒酿圆子，戴着猜字谜得来的幼稚面具逗他笑的时候，他开始羡慕起这人间来。

游人如织，商贩密集，间或有总角小儿提着小花灯穿街打闹，穿着小襦裙的娃娃一点儿不文静，猛地一下就能把谢澜星撞开。

他避个不及，直直撞在闻屿胸膛。

后者没事，他自己倒闷哼一声。

闻屿轻拍他的背，护着他往城河边走。

“疼？”

小公子很要面子地摇头。

小脸都皱起来了。闻屿也不戳穿，给他买了个糖人转移注意力。

这样娇弱的人间富贵花，是该被好好地捧在手心里。

城河边也有好些人，卖花灯的，放河灯的，水面上飘了大片大片的烛光，天上也放了不少孔明灯。微弱的光芒很容易被外力因素熄灭，但人们心底的光是不灭的。

谢澜星吃着闻屿给他买的糖人，心里甜得根本不管哪盏灯亮不亮灭不灭的。

闻屿被他可爱得失去原则了，手往身后一背凭空就给他弄出两盏河灯。

谢澜星眼睛都亮了，看着他手里的花灯就是不敢伸手去接，生怕自己摸一下就要碰坏了。

“这是我见过最漂亮的花灯了！”

两盏花灯呈芍药花状，层层叠叠的花瓣包裹着花芯，通体带着若隐若现的细碎流光，美得不似凡物。

闻屿把两朵都放到他手上，“澜星，放到河里试试。”

谢澜星小心翼翼地照做，两朵芍药一附着于水面便散发出莹白的光，缓慢地顺着水流远去。

他同闻屿并肩站着，自觉今日的愉悦要到此为止了，心里便有些不舍。

“它们会被别的河灯冲散吗？”

“不会，”闻屿牵过他的手继续走，“它们不会分开。”

――


	5. 8-9

8.

谢澜星趴在床上摸着闻屿给他的毛绒小兔，回味了一下今天的糖人和花灯。

他闭着眼睛想闻屿脸上很淡的笑，想他们牵在一起的手，想闻屿会喜欢什么样的人，想闻屿是不是也有一点儿喜欢他呢。

“喜欢的。”

有温柔的声音在他耳边作答。

谢澜星怔住了，男人精壮有力的肉体覆在他身上，他后腰上被粗硬的巨物抵着，他动一下，便窜起酥麻之感。

他想转头去看，却被男人凶狠地堵住了唇舌。

“唔……”

他的两只手被紧紧扣着，那人一边与他亲吻，一边伏在他身上抽动，又烫又硬的器物摩擦着他腰上的那一小块皮肤，他受不住地呜呜低叫。

终于身后的人动作慢下来，在他颊边怜爱地亲了亲，“乖。”

谢澜星翻过身，看到熟悉的眉眼才真正放下心来，于是理直气壮地向他控诉：“你好凶。”

闻屿亲了一下他的眼睛，薄唇贴着他光洁的额头密密地吻着，“那你凶回来。”

“不要，”谢澜星搂住他的脖子，下身也贴着他蹭，“我才不会凶你，我对你最好了。”

闻屿低哑着声音咬他的耳朵，“怎么好了。”

谢澜星不答，微微使劲让两人换了位，他趴在闻屿身上，从胸膛吻到小腹，伸手握住方才在他腰间作恶的罪魁祸首，低头舔去顶端溢出的透明液体。

闻屿失神地叹谓一声，谢澜星起身向前爬了几步，舌头伸进他嘴里让他尝刚才吃掉的东西，“怎么是糖人的味道。”

闻屿捏着他的脸笑，他坐起来打开双腿让谢澜星跪在中间，后者听话地再度伏身将他的硬挺含住。

谢澜星握着根部吞吐，喉咙被顶得实在受不了了才吐出来，又接着去亲他底下两个沉甸甸的囊袋。

“为什么好像越来越大了……”声音也委委屈屈的。

闻屿怜爱地摸摸他的肩头，把他拉进怀里抱着，“这可不是糖人。”

……

谢澜星脱了亵衣用来擦掉腿间的粘腻，继续倒在床上把脑袋埋进被子里。

又是梦。

可是他分明听到闻屿说喜欢了。

他被稳稳的抱着，被凶狠地亲着嘴巴眼睛……

为什么这些都不是真的。

为什么这些不能变成真的？

突然冒出来的念头把谢澜星吓了一跳。

可这样的想法却仿佛早已在他心底蛰伏多年，一旦他稍稍大胆，这个念头便立刻长成参天大树，占据他整个脑海。

而他对着床头的小兔纠结了一会儿，再起床时，仍是那个谨小慎微的谢澜星。

日子从药园的芍药花间过，也从雪白小豹的尾巴尖过。

大概是被惊蛰始终没变过的体形骗了去，谢澜星全然没有意识到从他把闻屿捡回来到现在，已经过去了许久。

直到他隐约感觉闻屿有心事。

他那副随时可以轻松离开的样子让谢澜星很害怕。

他要走了吗。

他会去哪里呢。

会不会很快就忘了谢澜星。

他穿过小回廊去药园找闻屿。

后者显然没想到他这个时候回来了，顿了一下才问：“怎么了，今天陈太医这么早就放你回来了？”

谢澜星傻傻的点头，机械地朝他走过去，把手里提的油纸袋子递给他。

“皇后送给我的小糕点，你尝尝。”

他没错过刚才闻屿立刻把东西收进袖口的动作，还不止见过一次的，只是从前不在意，现在想来，那像是女子的发簪，是谁的？

惊蛰从房梁跃下，对着那袋点心蠢蠢欲动，闻屿故意看不见，取了一小块先喂给谢澜星。

明明刚才对着满桌山珍海味也全无胃口的人，偏生就想吃这一块酥饼。

谢澜星仍像送他兰花那天，撑着脑袋靠在栏杆上，不经意似的问他：“闻屿，你有没有挂在心上的人？”

可是闻屿怎么说的，他说有。

9.

谢澜星也不知道自己是怎么保持那副看起来无忧无虑的样子离开的。

他只想快点逃离那个让他透不过气的地方。

心脏疼。

像是本意是去讨糖吃，却明明白白得了当头一棒那么疼。

他怎么没能早些想到呢，闻屿那样成熟稳重，已不是像他这样的小孩了，或许他早就有了心仪的姑娘，那人远在家乡苦苦等待。

而他呢，做着那样冒犯的梦，对救回来的人生了可耻的感情。

说起来他连闻屿家在何处从商还是为官也不知道，闻屿也从不向他提起。

竟然一直都是这样生疏的关系。

那些对自己的好与关切，不过是不参杂任何感情的报答吗。

自卑又自责的情绪把谢澜星逼出了眼泪。

他出了洛王府，茫然地顺着红墙边走边掉着豆豆。

“澜星？”

谢澜星愣了一下，胡乱用衣袖抹着眼睛。

“二哥……梁大哥……”

“你这是要去哪，怎么连翘茯苓也不跟着。”

谢微雨有些担心。

“我……”我也不知道我要去哪。

还是梁臻看清他红红的眼眶，适时道：“是不是在府里待得无聊了，不如澜星同我回府，明日一起去春猎，如何？”

谢澜星心如乱麻，正犹豫着，又听他问：“多次相邀也不曾答应，澜星不喜欢？”

谢澜星下意识地摇摇头，想到自己除了洛王府也无处可去，只得答应了。

而那个明眸皓齿的小公子平日一回府便立刻笑吟吟地跑来的地方已然变得有些不寻常。

往常喜欢在草药地里扑腾打滚偷吃花骨朵的雪白小豹不见踪影，上古卷轴里主掌春雷的神兽悄然化形。

庞然大物此刻只得束手束脚地窝在栏杆旁等待主人的命令，生怕尾巴一动，就要把谢澜星最宝贝的那盆芍药打碎。

闻屿已在门边站了许久，久到惊蛰懒懒地打了个哈欠又把脑袋搭在前爪上。

虽不知这王府内有何乾坤让他愈伤如此迅速，灵力既已恢复了九成，带上惊蛰再与神界一战绰绰有余。

但谢澜星三日未归，叫他如何专注地去应这一战。

连翘说他同旧友去春猎，哪个旧友？几时回？

是否也似和自己在一起时，托着小脸懵懂天真。

思及此，心里升腾起的从未有过的陌生情绪让闻屿微怔。

那日他匆匆逃开一去便几日不见，是害怕吗。

他的牵挂言明于此，让谢澜星害怕了吗。

――


	6. 10

10.

谢澜星在躲他。

闻屿是生气的。

怒火砰然，却没有承受点。

甚至有那么一瞬间想要冲到谢澜星面前，把他绑回墨山，锁起来。

可是闻屿怎么舍得呢，舍不得的。

他一皱眉闻屿就心疼了。

不管是假模假样的吸着鼻子装哭，还是红着耳朵把手背在身后的害羞，谢澜星都是娇娇软软的，是看你一眼都像在撒娇的人间富贵花。

明明是单纯如白宣的小公子，不经意间露出的锁骨和嫩生生的脚踝又极度勾欲。

可这些都是谢澜星不自知的。

他每一次叫闻屿的名字都充满了信任与欣喜，是能让闻屿想把什么珍宝都捧到他面前，想把世间肮脏丑陋都藏起来，想把一切隐瞒全盘托付的。

而他说了一句真心话，谢澜星便躲了起来。

惊蛰看了看闻屿的表情，知道今日又去不了了，干脆化成幼崽模样，继续滚进草药丛里扑腾。

谢澜星终于在第五日的夜里回了府。

梁臻一行陪同几位皇子一起在猎场酣畅淋漓地跑了几天，逮了狐兔熊蛇满载而归，又在三皇子殿内设了酒池肉林齐享，日子不可谓不快活。

谢澜星的心不在焉自然也被推杯换盏的掩盖了。

被连翘扶着回到洛王府的屋子里时竟也生出几分恍如隔世之感。

这五日在猎场他在做什么呢，他自己也不知道，梁臻说吃饭，他便跟着坐在桌前，梁臻说去猎场，他也能利落地背上弓箭，但他脸上再多一点的表情也没有了。

无论是面对被射伤而动弹不得的野兔，还是眼下糟糕透顶的感情，都让谢澜星深感无力。

同梁臻几人吵吵闹闹玩了几天，难得现下一个人静下来好好待着，怎么……更想他了。

可这是不对的。

今后要怎么继续面对他呢。

蹲在床边缓着酒劲的小公子还没想好一个妥善之道，就先等来了一阵敲门声。

“澜星，我能进来吗。”

谢澜星怔在原地，鼻子有些发酸。

太狼狈了，不要你看。

“我想睡了……”

是很委婉的拒绝。

果然。

他在躲他。

还是怕吗。

这样可怜得要命的语气。

闻屿站了一会儿，再一次曲指对着雕花扣门。

“澜星――”

他只叫了名字，谢澜星便已将门打开。

闻屿站得很直，眼里带着谢澜星看不懂的神色，似有很多话想说。

谢澜星垂眸盯着自己的鞋尖，“什么事呀……”

两人之间隔着门槛静立了一会儿，还是闻屿忍不住无奈地看着他笑了笑。不知道是因为困顿还是酒气，亦或二者兼有，让谢澜星眼眶有些发红，加上方才逃似的跑进屋子里，若能幻化，那定是比月宫里的玉兔还可爱的。

“澜星，这些时日承蒙照顾，今我既已无恙，不当在府上继续打扰。”我会走的，不用害怕。

谢澜星一下抬起头来。

“那日我同你说的――”不必心有负担。

闻屿没有说完，因为谢澜星脸上毫无征兆地掉下金豆子。

那双漂亮的泪眼里带着茫然无措与错愕，似有巨大而磅礴的悲伤情绪铺天盖地而来。

闻屿微顿，无法克制地，两手抚上他的脸，用指腹抹去他眼下的泪。

“澜星，不哭。”

他想说不打扰的，他想说你别走，可谢澜星一句话也说不出来。

即使知道他迟早要离开这里，但谢澜星完全没有想过这一天来得这样快，突然得让人感觉心里空了一块。

眼眶里不断涌出热泪让谢澜星看不清他脸上的神情，模糊的轮廓竟也给了谢澜星一叶障目式的安心，又求救般的，握住了闻屿的手腕。

“我们以后……是不是再也不会有联系了……”

他的肩头因为心里涨满了委屈和难过而轻微发抖，闻屿心疼得要命，脑海中似乎有什么思绪若隐若现。

他为什么哭成这样。

但来不及细想，谢澜星又仰着一张泪脸央求他：“对不起，对不起，你先不要走啊……”

怎么能这样看着他说对不起。

是因为无法回应他的感情才觉得对不起吗。

闻屿彻底心软得一塌糊涂了。

“不用说对不起，澜星没有哪里不好。”闻屿用手掌慢慢抚着他的发丝。

“我不好，是我不好……”谢澜星哭腔愈重，“我对你起了坏心，对不起……”

闻屿的手微微一顿。

“我错了，但是，但是你先别走行不行……”谢澜星重复着，却想不出什么合适的理由留下他。心头有沾满了黄连那么苦涩。

闻屿心也跟着他的哭音纠起来了。

脑海中有一根线串起所有关于谢澜星的行为言语。

随即嘴角抑制不住的勾起了轻微弧度。

“澜星――”

闻屿上前一步，仅是跨过门槛那么近的距离就能把他抱进怀里。两片雕花门紧接着在他身后关上。

“再说一次。”

突然被他揽在胸前，谢澜星条件反射地两只手紧紧揪住他的衣料，渴望已久的亲密感突如其来，让人哭得更凶。

谢澜星自然没法再说什么，只是抽噎着叫他的名。

闻屿将掌心贴着他的后背，一低头，薄唇落在他耳边。

“我也对你起了坏心，又该如何？”

――


	7. 11

11.

谢澜星一愣，小小的打了个哭嗝。

“什，什么意思……”

那双哭红的眼睛看着他，明明是这么问着，脸上却写满了――你不能骗我，我还会哭的。

闻屿缓缓上移掌心，从他的腰部至肩胛骨，感觉到他的身体没再轻微颤抖，才微一低头，在他软润的唇上碰了一下。

“就是这么个意思。”

谢澜星睁大了眼睛。

“澜星的坏心是像我这样的坏心吗？”

一颗心从飘渺云端落回，谢澜星两只手放开那柔弱的布料，改为抱着他的腰身，又把脸埋进他胸前，小声又痛快地哭起来。

闻屿当即托着他的屁股把人抱起来，“澜星，别哭。”

谢澜星乖乖搂上他的脖子，掉着眼泪脆弱地向他确认，“是像我喜欢你一样的喜欢我吗？”

下一秒他就被闻屿放到了床上，紧接着是一次长吻。

“澜星对我的喜欢是什么喜欢？”闻屿撑在他身上，把长吻拆解成许多次的轻啄，“是像你对芍药花的喜欢？还是像那只豹子对草饼的喜欢？”

身下人的眼角还挂着泪珠，闻屿又落下一吻，“我对澜星的喜欢，是世间情爱纠缠不休的喜欢。”

于是谢澜星脸上不可控制地挂上了笑，弯着漂亮的带着湿意的眼睛，伸手把他抱住，“我也喜欢你，我最喜欢你了。”

闻屿揽着他一起躺在床上，一边用手梳他的长发，“喜欢还躲我。”

哎呀，被察觉了。

谢澜星没法反驳，哼哼唧唧地贴着他的脸撒娇。

此时耳鬓厮磨仍不够，没一会儿又吻到一起，青丝也缠作一块儿。再然后谁的热器抵着谁的皮肤，隔着衣服似也能烫伤人。

一个被惹得发出可怜的鼻音还要主动地往热源贴，另一个温柔又粗暴。

温柔是在吻他，粗暴是于衣服而言。

莹白的身子起了勾人的红印，闻屿握着他的脚踝，念了个消痛的小诀，挺身将粗热的东西送了进去。

娇软的人间富贵花花芯吐蕊，粘腻透明的液体打湿了结合处，敏感的顶端被那人恶意地用指腹按压，于是看他娇娇的求饶，发现他嫩白可爱的脚趾都蜷起来，再用愈发硬挺那物不停冲撞，撞进花深处。

“去他人府上住？”

“同他人去春猎？”

下身传来的快感一阵阵流向周身各处，谢澜星使上仅有的力气抱住他，随他的动作一齐晃动，声音也被撞得断断续续，“以后，不，不去了嘛……”

“星星。”闻屿亲了亲他的眼睛。

谢澜星仰起脸来，感受到闻屿动作慢了些，又好像知道即将有什么要到达临界点。

“我的星星。”

闻屿看着他，撑起身，一只手仍然握着他的脚踝，紧接着是越来越快速的抽送。

谢澜星受不住地乱晃脚丫子，眼下因为快感又掉了两粒金豆子。闻屿飞快亲了一下他的脚背，在几次大力的撞击之后俯身在他溢着稀薄精水的小孔落下一吻，换来小富贵花娇娇地叫了几声，玉柱喷射出几股浊液。

闻屿低笑着抹去脸上的东西，特意弄到指尖上给他看，谢澜星愣愣看着，就着他的手把那物含进嘴里。

闻屿眼神微变，再次俯身同他唇齿纠缠。

灼热的器物抵在他的小腹上，谢澜星伸手握住，学他刚才的手法抚弄着，“闻屿哥哥，我帮你。”

闻屿呼吸也乱了，啃咬着他的下唇，“叫我什么。”

“闻屿哥哥，”谢澜星好像怎么贴着他也不够，放开他的硬挺，两只手紧紧搂着他的颈脖，眼睛弯成月牙儿，“好哥哥。”

闻屿看着他，眼里的感情浓烈得有些露骨。谢澜星依然笑着，任由他用目光锁着自己，任由他的灼热与自己的小腹摩擦。

于是鼻尖对上鼻尖，“像做梦一样……”

闻屿稍稍错开，亲着他上扬的唇角，右手一使劲，两人换了位置，“不是梦。”

谢澜星趴在他身上，闻屿抓着蓄势待发的器物送进那处湿热之地，顶到花芯深处，俱是一叹。

闻屿两手掐在他腰间，谢澜星顺从的直起身呈跪坐之姿，一如闻屿第一次醒来时，见到的只穿着小衣虚坐在他身上的小公子。

他黑顺的长发垂在胸前，随着身体的动作而乱晃，同时半遮着两粒红莓。闻屿眸色渐紫，锢在他腰上的手控制着他起落的速度。

他一落下，闻屿便重重地往上顶，粗长的家伙戳刺到敏感处，温热的甬道收缩夹紧，闻屿低喘两下，眉目间染上了冷淡理性之外的情欲。

谢澜星看痴了，两只手撑在他的胸膛上，扭着腰身让后穴更好地吞吐着他的阴茎。

闻屿低低地笑了，抓过他的右手放在唇边亲了一下，“原来我们星星这么会驭马。”

谢澜星愣了一下，反应过来后红着脸用手去遮他的眼睛，“不许你看了。”

“星星，”闻屿没有拉开他的手，“我要弄在你身体里。”

谢澜星不回答，只是配合着他越来越猛烈的撞击。

愉悦感攀升，闻屿的喘息愈发撩人，发起狠来加快速度挺动下半身，谢澜星因此忍不住叫出声，一直持续到被滚烫的浊液灌满后庭。

闻屿将他抱进怀里，温柔地亲着他的额角。

“闻屿哥哥好棒。”谢澜星用脸蹭着他，可爱又勾人。

疼他还来不及，一脸无邪的小公子又亲着他的唇瓣同他说：“你可以在我身体里弄一整夜的。”

已经感觉到下面那根东西隐隐有些兴奋，闻屿失笑着捏他的下巴结结实实地堵住了他的话。

他不该笑话那赶考的书生为了狐妖放弃一切的。

与你共度人间极乐时，哪里还有什么更重要的事。

――


	8. 12

12.

谢澜星被翻来覆去弄了一整夜，终于在启明星将到来前得以沉沉入睡。

抱着他的人却睡不着了。

尽管陷在温床上的两人看不见此刻洛王府上方散发的紫光亮透了半边天，但闻屿知道，有什么事情正在变得不简单――他体内的灵力暴涨了。

那股灵气没有在他体内乱窜，亦非走火入魔般冲突，甚至调息了他一直未能恢复的一脉。如此迅速的大量的，直直涌入他的体内，浑厚得让他顷刻间便突破玄苍的境界。

嗅到不寻常的神界已乱作一团，九重天上吵吵闹闹。

灵气往复流转周身，很快被闻屿吸收彻底，再睁眼，一双紫瞳间映出小公子酣眠的睡颜。

进入梦乡也惦记着闻屿的小公子只睡了几个时辰便醒来。

光裸的身子紧贴着闻屿，除了感觉有些酸软的腰间和哭疼的眼睛，别处倒没有任何不适，再回想起昨夜的欢愉，他多怕这又是黄粱一梦。

这样好看的眉目就在眼前，多少也让小公子生出一些不真实感。

“睡够了？”闻屿仍闭着眼睛，手掌贴在他的后腰上。

低沉的嗓音在耳边震动，某人脸红：“哎呀，吵醒你了。”

“那就补偿我。”大魔王毫不客气。

于是那只手一路从后腰游移至臀缝，指尖轻轻戳了戳紧合的小口，然后握住他的玉茎揉弄着。

谢澜星难耐地用双腿夹住他的手，又很害羞地放开，然后亲了亲他的唇角，一下缩进了薄被里。

狭小的空间里他与尚在沉睡的巨兽相逢。那东西伏在茂密的毛丛间，味道同主人一样霸道，谢澜星舔了舔柱身，才把下面沉甸甸的一个囊袋含进嘴里。

亲够了两个肉球，谢澜星开始扶着隐隐有筋络显现的器物舔弄，他看不到闻屿的脸，却能感觉到手里的东西有多兴奋。

硕大的顶端被温热包裹，与柔软的舌面摩擦，谢澜星吞吐了几下，闻屿忍不住去碰他的脸颊，指腹摩挲着他因为吸允的动作而微凹的地方。

闻屿把碍事的被子弄开，自己坐起来靠在床头，谢澜星跟着跪在他腿间，几次让粗大的前端顶到喉咙，闻屿被刺激得浑身酥麻，恶劣地捏着他的胸前的茱萸玩弄。

“唔……”口中来不及吞咽的银丝打湿了巨龙盘踞处的毛发丛林。

闻屿将他拉起来抱着，硬挺之物戳开湿润的穴口，一点点被软肉包裹。

坐莲之姿让闻屿进得更深，下身快速而凶狠地抽动着，薄唇却温柔地吻着谢澜星的下颔，后者攀着他的肩膀起落，全然沉浸在情欲里。

“星星咬得好紧。”

“前面也流水了。”

“是这里？”

体内的巨物缓缓后撤，又重重的往某一处顶弄。

“啊啊――”

“这里也是吧？”

身下的顶撞似乎永远不会停止，谢澜星受不住似的缩着后穴想躲，又被那双大手紧紧扣着腰，牢牢固定在他怀里。

他太喜欢看谢澜星围着自己转了。

我给过他机会了，以后这颗星星再不能属于别人了。

“唔……嗯――”起初谢澜星细软的叫声时断时续，最后几乎是尖叫着主动抱紧了闻屿。

闻屿笑着吻他的脸和发，身下的动作却没有丝毫放缓。两人的腹间星星点点沾了白浊，随后便是一小股有力的，带着谢澜星体温的，味道不似精水那般咸腥的液体。

谢澜星圈紧他，不用看也知道自己弄得有多糟糕。于是脸皮薄的小公子又掉了两颗金豆子，亲着闻屿的耳朵同他道歉：“对，对不起……我失控了……”

然后被这人一脸满足的拍着他的背安抚，“星星做的很好。”

谢澜星委屈地吸吸鼻子，“你怎么总是夸我，你不会嫌弃我吗……”

“不会，”闻屿让他看着自己，“星星是我的宝贝。”

谢澜星脸红了，垂着眸凑过去抵着他冰凉的鼻尖。

“我知道你最好了。”

被他像小动物一样的蹭着，闻屿一颗冷硬了上百年的心都要融化了。

“星星……”

随手拿了一旁的外衣草草在他腿根和肚皮擦了擦，闻屿把他放在软被间，从后面挺身而上。

“你可能会有一点疼。”

心软了，下面那根东西也硬得溢出透明液体了。

谢澜星抓着被子，小声地应他：“嗯……”

几乎是同时的，臀部下面开始了猛烈的撞击。

“唔――”

每一次顶到花心深处都伴随着闻屿在他背上落下的吻，大量堆积的、酥麻的快感让谢澜星觉得自己要失魂了。

白嫩的臀部被拍得发红，结合的部位也因亲密的摩擦发出令人面红的水声。

终于谢澜星架不住他越来越快的抽插，呜咽着向他求饶――“哥哥，哥哥慢一些……啊啊啊……”

闻屿吻过他的黑发，吻过那一对颤抖的蝴蝶骨，身下凶狠的利器周而复始不知疲倦的在他身体里进出，顶弄着他最敏感的软肉，仿佛天地间只剩下这一件紧要的事。

谢澜星把手里揪住的被子的一角抓紧，又放开，不知过了多久，在弹软的臀部被狠狠撞了一下之后，温热的躯体紧贴着他光滑的背部，肉体与肉体之间不留一丝缝隙，闻屿呼吸渐重，翕张的前端抵着他的敏感点射了出来。

谢澜星自然的收缩后穴，身后的人闷哼一声，轻轻啃咬着他嫩白的肩头，“星星，再这样下去你永远也别想下床了。”

泄了精水的阴茎滑出谢澜星体内，于是闻屿拥着他躺下。

经历了情事的小公子很是黏人，离得近些便要和他吻在一起，唇齿不肯离。

“是哪里出了问题。”闻屿用手指勾着他的发丝玩。

“嗯？”谢澜星不明所以。

“让你以为我心里别有他人。”

谢澜星顿了顿，才说：“发簪。”

闻屿放开他的发，若有所思地捏着他的下巴亲他小巧的鼻尖。

“不是发簪，是扇骨。”

另一只手在谢澜星看不见的背后凭空唤出那根黑金扇骨，再递到他面前。

“澜星愿不愿意听我说个故事。”

传说当年神女卫灵与魔王玄苍相恋，卫灵被逐出神界，身怀六甲之际，神界得了消息，绝不允许这样的怪物出世，二人遭神界讨伐，仅靠卫灵这一把黑金骨扇和玄苍的魔剑便击退了以怀明为首的百位上神和十万天兵。

谢澜星点点头，“这是城东的说书先生每回都要讲的一章呢，是真的吗？”

闻屿不答，只是笑着将扇骨放在他的掌心，拢起他的手指让他握紧。

“星星，它会护你。”

谢澜星小心地摸着扇骨上的花纹，他看不见的是，随着他的指腹所到之处，皆有细碎的流光。

“我见你时常拿出来看，定是很重要的东西，就这么给我……合适吗？”

“没有什么不合适，”闻屿抓住他的手，拉到唇边亲了亲他的指尖，“澜星于我，便是最重要的了。”

――


	9. 13

13.

谢澜星撑着脑袋坐在药园的小台阶上照看他的芍药，心里早已不知把日子数了多少回。

那日闻屿怜惜地亲了他好多下，像只是出门买个酿圆子那样轻松平常地捏着他的脸同他说“我带小豹子去办件事，不日便回，回来之时希望也能吃上澜星做的草饼。”

可是等了半月有余仍不见归，加上近些时日天色总变化无常，没有调皮小豹来偷吃他的花骨朵儿，谢澜星隐隐有些不安。

变故就是这时候来的。

前方的高低不齐一同生长的草药都在剧烈晃动，那边药炉旁的几卷医书也被吹翻落地，越来越大的风吹得谢澜星睁不开眼，他用宽大的衣袖护着芍药，起身正要回屋，却被凭空而来的红绫挡在身前。

紧接着，药园里现了他未曾谋面的妖艳女子，和一群身份不明的白袍者。

谢澜星一愣，下意识的抱紧怀里的花盆。

红衣黑发的女人对着谢澜星微微欠身，眼角带的是无边媚色。

“墨山红岐，奉吾王之命前来护主。”

王？

谢澜星又看着她转过身对着众人，“神界竟也沦落到像利用凡人当人质这等卑劣手段了呢。”

为首的白袍者长剑一指，看向谢澜星：“蛇妖之言，莫要听信。”

红岐护在谢澜星前侧，嫣红的指尖勾着胸前的黑发玩弄，“这话我可就不爱听了。”

“由不得你。”

诸白袍者一步排开，以两人为中心呈半包围状。

红岐扫了一眼，嗤笑道：“为了抓个人，休戊上神都亲自来了呢。”

休戊皱起眉头不再接话，几人扬起长剑，疾风随之而至。

药园里柔软的泥土与脆弱的草药一同被卷进风阵内，谢澜星来不及心疼就被红绫遮了眼。

轻薄的红裳和黑发翻飞着，一双媚眼无畏地看着眼前的阵法，直到药园里破土而出的黑蛇悄无声息地没入阵眼，红岐高高跃起，身后扬起八股红绫――风停了。

眼前的红绫同时落下，谢澜星眨眨眼，他的草药地里躺了一地的被红绳绑成一条的白衣神仙。

红岐微微颔首，黑蛇重新钻进土里离开。妖娆的身影从半空中跃至休戊面前，指尖一点，长剑便悬在他心口。

“吾王仁慈，但我可不。”

“不……”谢澜星睁大了眼。

剑尖刺破了布料，却在触碰皮肉时再无法前进一寸。

“红岐，够了。”

着银线白衣的男人不知何时出现于此，谢澜星竟松了一口气。

红岐一顿，一小段红绫缠上那剑，顷刻便将长剑绞成碎片。

男人看向谢澜星，不似玩笑地开口：“谢公子，神界需你一救。”

抱着芍药的小公子不明所以。

“魔王闻屿誓要踏平九重天，如今已至太涵殿……神界一旦沦陷，三界秩序被毁，他也不会放过人间。”

“微生上神倒是会说，一群道貌岸然的神仙也不是什么好东西。”红岐嗤之，抓着红绫的十指不断收紧。

“魔王……？”谢澜星混乱了，“闻屿？”

“当年神魔一战后，两方皆受重创，魔王最后的气息出现在未辰山，之后便消失匿迹，如今其修为早已不可同日而语，想来这隐匿气息与恢复元气，也有谢公子一份功劳。”

谢澜星摇摇头，“他不会这样的。”

小公子眼中的清澈明朗让男人只得沉声道：“魔王现世，还请公子相助。”

“神界卑鄙，公子莫信。”红岐长绫一出，缠着微生交起手来。

谢澜星低头茫然地看着怀里的芍药花，心里的问题纠做一团乱麻。

原来他果然不是凡人。

红岐是他派来保护自己的吗？

闻屿哥哥真的会做这样的事吗？

我若是去了，会不会给他添乱呢……

一红一白在半空中打的不可开交，一旁的休戊不知何时解开了身上的束缚来到谢澜星身后。

思绪混乱的小公子浑然不觉，休戊正要强行将人带走，却在一只手碰上他右肩的同时，被一道力量打开，撞于圆柱。

休戊抹了嘴角的血从地上爬起，讶异地看着前方高速旋转的黑色残影，半晌，才扯出难看悲凉的笑来。他的五脏六腑已被震碎，竟是因为神女卫灵的法器。

接二连三的惊吓倒也让谢澜星对这些事渐渐接受。他一伸手，黑金扇骨落回掌中。

原以为只是冰冷的器物，竟能在一瞬间爆发出这样的力量。可是闻屿将它给了自己……他现在，怎么样了呢？

微生见状也不再恋战，缚妖绳一出，红岐化出原型，蛇身被捆了个结实且不断缩小，微生捏了个决，将她小心地放进药炉旁的小柜里。

“安生待几日，缚妖绳自会解开。”

说罢，他又走向谢澜星，“他竟把此物给了你。”

“你们为何要来找我？”谢澜星将扇骨收进前襟，话里不见半分慌乱。

“魔王心结须解，”他带不走谢澜星，只能劝导，“他搅得神界不宁，这回……大概也没有要收手的意思。”

“他为何要上九重天？神魔之战又因何事？找我又有何用？”

微生扶额叹了口气。

“不知人间的话本是怎么传的，如今这个魔王与当年同神女私奔的早已不是同一个。但你手上这扇骨，确为卫灵的神物。”

“至于当年神魔之战……”微生顿了顿，似是不愿回忆，“最后十方战神将闻屿困于两仪阵中，眼看着穷途末路，这黑金骨扇化作十二根散射击出，闻屿单膝跪地，手握白泽直插阵心，白光刺破九重天，上古神剑断裂，阵破，神伤，闻屿下落不明。”

“所以闻屿……是神女卫灵和魔王苍诀的孩子，”谢澜星胸口贴着扇骨的地方有些发烫，心中怒气渐生，“所以当初是你们……所以他要向神界复仇……”

“是神界做错了。”微生坦然承认。

“若不是我将他救回，在王府中恰好隐去魔气，你们是不是还要赶尽杀绝。”

微生沉默半晌，才说：“但是这不该牵连如此之大。”

谢澜星转身便走。

“闻屿的确非魔，但倘若这样放任下去，他最终也会被自己的心魔吞噬，如此，谢公子也不……”

他话音未落，但见谢澜星将芍药花安置一旁，匆匆朝他走来。

“他在哪里？！”

微生顿足。

“闻屿，他在哪里，带我去！”

谢澜星突然着急，倒不是因为他的话，而是他胸口的那根扇骨在悲鸣――旁人听不到的悲鸣，正清晰地传入他的脑海。

――


	10. 14

14.

九重天上一派宁静，宁静得有些过头了。

太涵殿外，一袭黑衣的闻屿与高大冷漠的神兽立于众神对岸。

闻屿眼中毫无感情，手里扯了扯另一端系在怀明上神脖子上的锁链。

“你可知错。”

谢澜星跟在微生身后，未得见人便先听到了闻屿冰冷的声音。

微生草草看了一眼，诸神皆有负伤，他只得带着谢澜星继续往前，于是一向以救人济贫为己任的小公子见到的便是一身伤痕的上神被绳索勒着脖子，口中不断涌出血迹的一幕。

可真正让谢澜星愣住的是，“草，草饼？”

闻屿眼神微动，扔下了手中的锁链。

“澜星……”

微生适时地念着诀将陷入昏迷的怀明移送至身前，却未注意到身边人的动作。

谢澜星全然忘了这是何等剑拔弩张的场合，只知道朝他走，要走到他身边去。

毛发雪白的庞然大物如平时般朝他趴下，尾巴直立，脑袋搭在两只前爪上，无辜地看着他。

也正是因神兽伏身，谢澜星才得以看见他们身后不明的箭弩金光。他加快了脚步，以至于最后流着泪跑到闻屿面前将人抱住，飞快换了二人的位置。

于是闻屿眼睁睁看着后羿的箭将飞速格挡的扇骨击得粉碎，再没入怀里人的身体。

“澜星――”

惊蛰瞬间露出利爪，全身毛发竖起，怒吼着朝弓弩的方向奔去。

谢澜星站不住地往下滑，冰凉的手无力地揪着闻屿的衣袖。

好疼。

这是谢澜星的第一感受。

可是很快他又庆幸起来，幸好自己跟来了，幸好被伤到的不是闻屿。

“不，不，澜星，澜星……”

闻屿掌心托着他的背不断给他输入灵力，可射日之箭已然穿入，没有谁比他更清楚谢澜星身上的温度下降之迅速。

“星星，你会好的，你会好的。”

感受到脸上有温热的湿意，谢澜星眨了眨眼，心疼地覆上他的手，“你别哭呀……”

“让别人看到大魔王哭了，你多没面子呀。”

“星星，你好起来，我带你回墨山，我带你回家。”闻屿不敢用力抱他，甚至不敢高声说话，生怕怀里柔软的身躯要碎掉。

“好呀。”谢澜星对他扯了个笑，只是泪水仍然滑过脸颊，落入云间。

“但是我可能暂时没办法去看看你长大的地方了。”

“闻屿哥哥，我才不管你是谁，就算很厉害也千万不要受伤啊，这回我可不帮你煎药换药了。”

闻屿安静地听着。

谢澜星溺在他眼中的温柔里，撑着劲碰了碰他的指尖，“若谢澜星有来生，你来找找我，好不好嘛……”

他实在是撑不住了。

“澜星……”

闻屿将他的手贴在脸上，一向站得挺拔如松俯视天地的男人此刻却垂着头，眼中的悲伤浓重得化不开。

惊蛰叼着射日弓连同方才拉弓的武神回到闻屿身边，利爪尖牙未收，嘴边几缕白毛还染着鲜红的血。

它将那失了一只右手的武神扔于对峙两方之间。

闻屿再抬头，瞳色全然浸了紫光。

那武神骇然的模样让众神愤怒，而更多的是对这一人一兽的忌惮。能拉动上古神弓，此自然也是天选之人，如今却落得这般下场。

微生唤出穿云戟，在变故突生时便心知此战不可避免。

当初十方战神重伤八位，余下两位此时也已率了百万武神前来相助。

九重天上聚满了神。闻屿只扫了一眼，再垂下眼睫看着怀里安睡的人，任凭对面诸神浩荡。

微生同身旁的长寅上神对视一眼，二人缓步排阵。

闻屿半分表情也无，一手半抱着谢澜星，另一手高高扬起――

云层扭曲着撕开一道裂口，狂风呼啸而起，裹挟着霹雳紫光，百兽千魔现于云端。

曾与闻屿交手的两位武神跃至前阵，一杆枪紧握得似长在手心，不敢懈怠半分。

惊蛰叼住的射日弓不停颤动，弓弦发出阵阵鸣响。

微生睁大了眼，手心的冷汗几乎让他拿不住穿云戟。

“你……”

灰黑的浓云被白光切割，通体幽黑不带一丝暗纹的长剑高悬于闻屿举起的手上方。

紫气萦绕的流畅剑身铮铮作响，是回应主人的召唤，亦是与射日弓的共鸣。

上古神剑重新现世。

剑柄缓缓落于闻屿手中，毫无预兆的，闻屿挥动苍穹，半分残影也不见，而颤动的弓弦断裂。

同为上古神器，剑刃与弓弦相抵那一刹，暴烈的力量汹涌而出，连修为大乘的上神也难稳身形。

“毁了，后羿留下的射日弓毁了……”

“苍穹，果真如卷轴所述……可刃万物。”

“神兵白泽已断，神女的黑金骨扇亦已消散，这下连射日弓都没了，魔王还要毁多少好东西哟。”兵器锻造师捂着心口。

白发苍苍的禾乙星君倒还稳坐于羊背上，“苍穹啊……隐匿了多少年的苍穹……”

“当年带着苍诀的白泽剑与神女的骨扇来战只是为了复仇，召唤苍穹……闻屿能让两把上古之剑和神兽惊蛰认了主，他从来就不是我们所认为的魔，”长寅上神扯出苦笑，“怀明错了，神帝也错了。”

“我们都错了，原以为谢公子能平息这场纷争，不曾想……”微生上神怔怔地看着远处狂欢乱舞的群魔，眉头紧锁，“星宿仙君说的解局之人，若不是谢公子，还有谁呢。”

闻屿冷眼看着众神百态。

“神界伤我澜星，我便踏平神界。”

不弑神，不敢唤苍穹。

“你，你竟妄想神界为谢澜星殉葬，荒唐！”

“殉葬？”闻屿冷笑，“你们不配。”

我要这世间再无神佛。

我要这神界再无轮回。

闻屿睥睨面前垂死挣扎的断臂武神。

“方才我的澜星这么疼，你便比他疼个千百倍如何。”

“你，啊――”

灵与肉不断分离，破裂，重合，再分离，再破裂。以至连叫喊声也断续无常。

“裂魂术……你竟修了这逆天之术，如今不过是报应未到！”

“无知老儿，这裂魂术岂是想修便修，非我逆天而练。神脉中与生俱来，说到底，神界才是这邪术之源。”

长寅似是了悟：“卫灵一脉，源于神帝……”

闻屿再无意多说，浑厚的灵力以苍穹为媒介肆意横扫，浩然剑气荡出，阴阳混沌，遮天蔽日。

百兽千魔俯首待命，流血漂橹只需顷刻。

――


	11. 15-16

15.

神魔之战再起，这一次，再不是闻屿只身一人。

太涵殿外云雾翻滚，黑与白激烈相交。红岐挣开缚妖绳飞身于九天之上，惊蛰以一挡百，苍穹古剑出世，神界都不曾想是自己亲手酿成了浩劫。

周围神魔混战，剑戟染血，獠牙狰狞，闻屿却只是安稳的抱着谢澜星，再温柔不过的亲了一下他的眉心，“星星，你再睡一会儿，我带你回家。”

恍惚间，浓黑的天边有金光闪现。

先是小小的几束光芒将厚沉黑雾割裂，慢慢的，竟有大盛的佛光普照――

佛祖金身显现。

超脱三界之外，于西天而来的佛也要插手，无疑给了神界一颗定心丸。

闻屿抬眸，眼中毫无惧色。

“施主，想必谢澜星生还之日，也不愿看到这样一番景象，我佛慈悲，还望施主还三界以安宁。”

众神皆是一愣，惊蛰拍开面前的阻碍，竖着尾巴看着佛。

“你再说一遍。”闻屿沉声道，握着苍穹剑的右手五指收紧，仿若只要没有听到想听的，立刻就会提剑而上。

佛祖面上仍带着温和的笑意，一手掌心向上，众人不明所以，闻屿却要疯了――怀里的人没了重量。

只见谢澜星渐渐化为点点金光，最后汇做木珠一颗，落于佛祖掌中。

“星星……”

惊蛰着急地朝他吼叫。

“谢澜星原是我一百零八颗佛珠之一，那日不慎滚落凡间，入妇人之腹，孕育数月方得以出世。”

诸神面面相觑，微生上神收起手中的穿云戟，“当初神界苦寻魔王无果，原是因谢公子身上的佛气掩盖。”

佛祖目光祥和的看着闻屿，“如今施主灵力大涨，恐也有我佛珠功劳一份。”

“把他还给我……”闻屿痛苦地开口。

“停战止戈，”佛说，“放任谢澜星于凡间是我种下的因，干涉三界非我之愿，施主可愿放下仇恨，将平静归还神界。”

“让他复活。”闻屿说。

“八十一日之后，谢澜星自会前往墨山。”佛手心里的木珠不安分的滚动了两下。

闻屿自然也看见了，握着苍穹的手不住微颤。

“魔与兽皆可撤，苍穹饮神血方休。”

“此与佛无关。”佛祖面不改色，巨大的身形逐渐隐去。

这便是放任的意思了。

佛光彻底消失，微生回过神来，“闻屿，弑神是重罪！”

“神杀不得，魔便杀得？”

说罢，闻屿朝红岐点了点下巴。

两根红绫横空而出将半死的武神吊起，随之，闻屿未动而苍穹暴起，从刺入、穿过武神心脏到回归闻屿手中不过转瞬之间。

“苍穹剑穿心之痛，可有我澜星受射日弓半分疼？”

16.

“所以那位让王愿意唤出苍穹剑的小公子竟是佛珠么？”

“红岐姐姐见过那位公子么？是比王还好看吗？”

“王是怎么处置那位武神的呢？”

一众小小的芍药花精跃在草丛间，大胆的跟在冷艳的红衣美人身后。

“不好好干活，瞎打听什么呢，”红岐冷冰冰说，“再烦我就把你们全吃了。”

“你才不会，”手里提着竹编篮子的小芍药花精说得理所应当，“你分明也想那位公子快些来到墨山的，你说说嘛，他是个什么样的人？会不会被我们吓坏？”

“嘻嘻就是，好姐姐说说嘛。”一个小妖精甚至亲昵地扯了扯她的裙角。

红岐无奈的转身，“白虞来了。”

“啊呜――”小花精们哇哇叫着跑开，会吃花的大白鸟最讨厌了！

红岐难得的笑弯了腰，化作人形的白虞扶额摇了摇头。

“王如何？”

“近几日都在抱枝泉静养。”

白虞弯腰摘了一朵芍药，“王之情深，实为吾等所难解，却又让人无法不动容。”

十分顺手地别于红岐鬓边，“红岐，白色也很衬你。”

于是冷艳美人难得的红了脸，移开眼继续朝前走，“……现在那群小芍药精是越来越放肆了。”

抱枝泉依然无人敢进。

闻屿已在泉中足足待了三日。

八十一日对神魔来说极短，于闻屿而言却漫长无比。

每一日都很难捱，每一日都要重复想起谢澜星中箭，谢澜星落泪，谢澜星消失在怀里。

闻屿痛苦地闭上眼。

倏忽之间，圆润的木珠落入闻屿身后不远处的矮草间，发出细微的声响。

很快，木珠被长发赤足的少年取代。

少年提着衣摆，猫着腰往泉边去，越往那背影靠近，心擂鼓得越快。

于是双手正准备遮上男人的眼，整个人立刻便被紧紧抓住手腕带入泉中。

少年唇红齿白眉目依旧，生动又鲜活的嗔怪着：“你这登徒子，竟然不穿衣服还拽人下水。”

闻屿抚上他的脸，唇齿也越来越贴近，“嗯？谁才是登徒子？”

他被闻屿温柔的揽着腰，双唇紧贴着接了一个绵长的吻。

直到他舒服得发出柔软的鼻音，闻屿才稍稍退开，注视着他的眼睛。

“星星……”

少年羞怯地眨眨眼，“有没有想我？”

闻屿不答，立刻又吻上他。

唇舌的触碰比前一次更为激烈，闻屿凶狠的气息压下来，谢澜星搂上他的肩膀，招架不住地想――嘴唇要磨破啦。

算了。

谁让他现在像个孩子一样脆弱呢。

那样强大的闻屿……似乎也会害怕。

这样的认知让他有些兴奋，一边回应着凶吻，一边安抚结实的肩背。

他的大魔王，这样的一面也格外的美。

数日不见，明明有许多话急着想同他说。此刻却又什么都说不出来，亲吻就是最好的表达了。

闻屿抱着他黏了一会儿，把人亲得软绵绵的不说，最后连他湿透的衣衫也剥了个干净。

“坏人！”

谢澜星嘴上佯怒一句，身体却配合地与他贴了个亲密无间。

闻屿一僵，克制着小腹窜起的热与欲，失笑着低头亲他白嫩可爱的肩头，“星星……我舍不得的。”

“……嗯？”

闻屿将他的长发都拨到前面，大掌贴着他的蝴蝶骨一路下滑，堪堪停在了腰窝上。

“我只是想看看你身上有没有伤。”

谢澜星彻底红了脸，把脸埋在他肩上不敢看他。

“幸好佛祖没还给我一个清心寡欲的小和尚。”

他话里带着笑意，谢澜星撅着嘴用下巴蹭他的肩，“不许说了，我不要理你了。”

闻屿用指背在他莹白的背部来回滑弄，分明是色气的挑逗之举，却在他耳边低语着不带半分热欲的话。

“澜星，那日我气极了，气他们，也气你，你怎么能在我前面受伤……若不是，若不是佛……你就要抛下我一人了。”

心口被剜开，被掏空，看着爱人在怀里消逝却无能为力的痛，与射日弓、苍穹剑，比之而无不及。

那副脆弱的样子又出来了。

谢澜星心疼地抱紧他，“我回来啦，我好好的什么事也没有。”

闻屿轻咬着他的耳垂，谢澜星心里一叹――果然还是得哄。

“我现在是一颗佛珠了，你怕不怕？”谢澜星问。

闻屿好笑道：“我是魔，你怕不怕？”

“不是不是，”谢澜星连忙摇头，稍微退开身子，两只手捧着他的脸亲他，“你不是魔，也不是神，你现在是谢澜星的人啦！”

他话里的欣愉让闻屿微愣，好似谢澜星不是捧着他的脸，而是捧着他的心放置于柔软云端。

谢澜星又蹭着他的鼻尖轻声说：“我知道的，你最好了。”

于是有力的小臂圈上他的腰，伴随着最温柔的亲吻。

――


	12. 番外×2

17.番外一

偌大的寝殿里夜明珠静静发出幽亮的光。

谢澜星撑起身子盯着身边熟睡的人看。

还忍不住地亲他的眉骨，摸他长而密的羽睫，手指卷着他长长的黑发玩，可是这样闻屿也没醒。

他一定是太久没有睡过好觉了。谢澜星想。

于是谢澜星又靠近他陪他躺了一会儿，实在是睡不着了，终于披衣而起。

然而刚推开门，谢澜星就愣住了。

目之所及，芍药开了满山。

一众白裙褐发的小芍药精提着篮子从山间跑来，欢快地围着一身慵懒气的小公子转圈圈。

“想必您一定是王记挂的小公子。”

“嗯？”谢澜星歪着头一个个看。

“我们是奉王之令照料墨山芍药的花精。”

“我们绝不会伤害您。”

“这是今日新采的花露，献给公子。”

“这是墨山最大的一朵重瓣芍药，献给公子。”

“谢谢。”

谢澜星笑着递上手掌，一只小芍药精迅速将集满了花露的小篮子妥帖地置于他的掌心。另一只则飞至他耳后，将芍药别于他的发间。

“这里……怎会有这么多芍药？”谢澜星不解。

“吾王亲手所植也。”

“王说等山间的芍药都开了，您就回来了呢。”

谢澜星愣住了。

身后的门“吱呀”打开，小妖精们立刻呼啦啦地散开。

微凉的身体被拥入温暖的怀抱，带着惺忪睡意的低沉声音在他耳边震动。

“这里每一朵芍药，都是你的。”

谢澜星低头看他搭在自己腰间的手，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的掉。

闻屿吓得清醒了，把人转过来看。

“你，你干嘛让我这么心疼啊。”谢澜星抓起他的手，仔细看果然能看到十指指腹的一道道细小伤痕。

他低头吻过那浅淡的痕迹，最终埋在闻屿胸口，哭得泣不成声。

小芍药精一排排从殿前的柱子后冒头偷看。

“啊哦，我们是不是说错话了？”

“那位公子哭起来也很美呢。”

“公子的眼泪看起来比花露还甜呢。”

“哦哦！王什么时候有过这样宠溺的表情呢？”

闻屿想过谢澜星会高兴得弯着笑眼来抱他，想过他可能会跑到开满小芍药的山坡上打滚……就是没想过他会哭。

“好了，这伤口算不了什么，你把眼睛哭肿了，让惊……草饼看见了多没面子。”

“你骗我……它明明有一个更威风的名字。”谢澜星不哭了，脑袋在他胸前，瘪着嘴抠他衣服上的云纹。

很快，他又猛地抬头，着急道：“糟了！我的兔子！”

他一直放在枕边睡前总要看一眼的毛毡小兔！

“呜呜……你给我的小兔没有了！”

闻屿笑着拉过他的手，凭空在他掌心里放了什么。

“我将你的兔子，那盆兰花和芍药都带回来了。你随佛祖回到西天，在人间的痕迹自然也都抹消了。”

谢澜星捏了一下白白圆圆的兔子，闷声道：“他们一定都忘了我……”

“你还有我。”

闻屿亲亲他的发顶，谢澜星点头。突然余光瞧见了什么，于是站直愣愣地看着一步十里地朝他们奔来的雪白大团子。

“草饼！”

惊蛰原型太大，只能伏卧在台阶上，谢澜星两只手抱不完它的前爪，长而绒的毛发将他吞没，“呜呜呜，我见你的时候你才那么小一只，现在就长这么大啦。”

“……”

惊蛰晃晃脑袋，闻屿带着他坐上兽背，神武的巨兽载着两人奔往山巅。

“我们去哪里呢？”谢澜星问。

“去看百鸟朝凤。”闻屿逐渐收紧圈在他腰间的手臂。

哪怕是睥睨三界向来不屑祝咒之词的魔王，在和谢澜星有关的事情上，也想试着信一下凤凰的祝福。

18.番外二

谢澜星在墨山待了一小段时间，整座山就已经传开了――新来的主人好温柔！

譬如给受伤的小兽摘药治伤，譬如做好吃的草饼分发各方。是的，没有兽喜欢吃草，但是苦涩的草药和甜肉酱混在一起实在算得上是山间绝味。

那么墨山的生灵们在群山之间议论纷纷的时候，我们的新主人在做什么。

不在他最喜欢打滚看落日的山坡上，不在灵雾缭绕的抱枝泉，而在魔王的寝殿里――

和化作幼型的小豹脑袋凑在一箱子话本前嘀嘀咕咕。

“不是……”

“这本也不是……”

“‘魔王怒发冲冠为红颜，手握古剑与之一战，红衣女因其情深而潸然落泪’……什么东西嘛……”

谢澜星泄气地把小书往边上一扔，惊蛰立刻配合默契地递来下一本。

闻屿一进门便看到一人一兽趴在地上，身后散落一地的话本和连环画。

“一本都没有吗……”谢澜星沮丧地翻了个身仰面躺着。惊蛰嗷呜一声也迅速跟着他翻着雪白的肚皮四爪朝天的躺倒。

闻屿正好接住他往后抛的一本小画册，翻来一看，不禁失笑：“‘霎时间风云变幻，魔王与红衣姑娘双剑合璧，天神节节退败’……一天天的瞎看些什么乱七八糟的。”

“这是人间的话本和画册。”谢澜星撅着嘴把乖顺小豹抱过来揉毛解郁。

他委屈又愤然：“神魔之战都，都是写你和红岐姐姐的故事，我再也不相信说书先生的话了，一点儿也不纪实！”

闻屿扔开册子，在他面前站定，“澜星吃醋了？”

识相小豹被原主人轻飘飘看了一眼，自己跑开了。

“才不是。”

谢澜星坐起身抱住他的长腿，侧脸贴着他玄黑的衣袍，闷声道：“我就是无聊想看话本了。”

很快，有个更小的声音说：“好吧，也有一点点吃醋。”

闻屿弯下腰，一手穿过他的膝窝，一手托着他的背将他抱起，再抱至榻上。

谢澜星看不到的是，在闻屿身后，每一本小册都开始无声翻动，话本里的文字与墨画不断变幻，最终一本接一本有序整齐地躺进书箧里。

“怪不得惊蛰最近总是载着你奔下山，原是搜罗话本去了。”

闻屿撑在他身上看他，谢澜星被盯得有些羞怯，垂下眼睫玩他衣襟上的小玉珠。

“红岐姐姐是不是陪伴你很久很久了……”

闻屿“嗯”了一声，看他委委屈屈的样子实在心软，忍不住俯身去亲他的嫣红可爱的唇珠。

“魔王与红颜皆是世人杜撰，采了一朵人间富贵花才是真。”

谢澜星想起他提过的喜欢人间富贵花，如今才明白其中真意。他心里突然甜得要命，什么丧气都消去了，于是又无辜地扑闪着睫毛看他，“我也想要和你有一段故事嘛……”

闻屿粲然笑了，按着他的手将他压进软被里。

“那澜星想不想穿红衣？”

“嗯？”小公子被亲得迷迷糊糊。

“就是……绣龙凤的，纹鸳鸯的，佩玉如意的，绛红珍珠扣的，那样的红衣，好不好？”

“嗯……”他现在的脸大概比闻屿说的红衣颜色还要红上几分，“那样你是不是要来掀我的红盖头？”

“当然。”

番外二end


End file.
